The Untold Legend of The Gala Girls
by Animalsandadjectives
Summary: Wondering what happens to the Ninjas after Garmadon turns good? Join the ninjas on their epic battle for the right to be the best ninjas in ninjago against the Gala Girls! a new ninja team, for girls! Guaranteed all of the humor from the show!
1. Chapter 1

Zane flipped skillfully over the mechanical training equipment that the ninjas used for practice. Although they had defeated the skeleton, the Serpantine, and Garmadon, Sensei wasn't going to let them "chill" without getting some training in. Cole soon followed and did a perfect landing, receiving claps and cheers from the small audience. Jay followed and winked at Nya who stood by watching. She giggled and waved as a response. This distracted Jay and his flip was off by a good couple inches, resulting in a face plant on one of the wooden mannequins. Kai wasn't paying attention and slammed into Jay, crushing him against the wooden surface.

"Ow," Jay mumbled weakly as he and Kai fell to the ground.

Lloyd couldn't stop laughing at them and soon everyone else was laughing too.

"Guys that really hurt..." Kai complained as he helped Jay stand up.

"Forgive us Kai," Sensei choked back the laughter. "But it serves Jay right..." he walked over to them and whacked Jay on the head with his staff. "Pay attention!"

"Yes Sensei..." Jay sighed and stood up.

"Good," Sensei stood up straight. "Now again!"

Everyone groaned in sync. "Aw, come on Sensei," Cole complained.

"Yeah, we've been training all day!" Jay agreed.

"Yeah, Sensei, can't we at least take a break?" Kai pleaded.

"I could go for a break," Zane nodded his head.

Sensei looked around at all the pleading faces and sighed. "Oh, alright..."

They all cheered and Jay's fist shot in the air. "WOOHOO! PARTY!"

Sensei spoke up. "Under one condition," Everyone looked at Sensei. "I get to join you!"

"I'll get the decorations!" Kai called as he rushed out the door of the training hall.

Cole ran up to Zane. "You are making cake...right, Zane? OH PLEASE TELL ME YOU'LL MAKE CAKE!"

"Of course Cole," Zane started for the door. "You cannot have a celebration without cake."

* * *

Later that day in the training hall, music was blaring and streamers were everywhere. Jay and Nya we're dancing together, while Zane, Lloyd, and Sensei played party games. Kai and Cole decided to grab some cake and were conversing, when suddenly the door was opened. Lord Garmadon walked in, stumbling slightly. He was a little weak from all that evil leaving his body and he had slept for a few days straight, not even waking up once. Nobody seemed to notice his presence. Garmadon cleared his throat and stood in the doorway, his arms crossed. Silence fell over the room.

"What is going on up here?" he asked his voice traveling through the room.

"We're having a party!" Lloyd told him in a matter-of-factly tone of voice.

"Yeah, it's kinda like a fun-day Sunday thing!" Kai said.

"Well, more of like a fun-day Tuesday thing," Zane stated.

Lord Garmadon looked around and saw how much fun they were having and sighed. "Well can you just keep it down then? Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Sure thing," Kai nodded understandingly.

"We'll just whisper, and tiptoe," Jay whispered and crouched on his tiptoes.

Garmadon shook his head and closed the door heading down the stairs, leaving the ninjas to their party.

Cole looked at Jay with a raised eyebrow and tried talking with a mouthful of cake. Only getting a mumble he swallowed the cake and continued. "Whisper, and tiptoe?"

Nya looked around at the boys. "Wonder how long that's gonna last."

Jay chuckled a little at her remark.


	2. Chapter 2

After the party, it was time for clean up. Jay stood on top of the training equipment to take down the streamers, while Zane helped Cole finish off the cake.

* * *

"I hope Garmadon isn't too mad," Kai said relaxing onto his bed with a sigh.

"Oh, he's not mad," Jay leaned against the bed post. "Just annoyed."

Kai rolled his eyes at his friend and sat up, looking at Cole who was practicing his dance moves in the mirror.

"Yeah, Kai," Cole spun and struck a pose. "Don't worry about it."

"There was nothing you could have done to prevent Lord Garmadon's current mood," Zane assured him, as he went to go join Cole.

Kai jumped down from his bed and headed for the door. "I think I'll go check on Nya."

"Ok then," Zane said as mimicked Coles dance moves perfectly.

Cole didn't even look up from the mirror.

Jay's head shot up. That got his attention. "I'll go with you!" He had to go see Nya again. "I mean..." He walked over to Kai, trying not to act as excited as he really was. "I guess since I have nothing else to do," He walked out the door, followed by Kai.

"Nya?" Kai knocked at his little sister's door. "Nya you there?"

"Nya?" Jay called.

"Um...Just a second!" Her voice sounded from behind the wooden plank that separated them.

Kai and Jay looked at each other. _"She's hiding something..."_ Kai mouthed to his friend who nodded just as Nya began to open the creaky door.

"Oh, hey guys!" She smiled and shut the door behind her. "Did you need something?"

Jay and Kai both looked over her shoulder to get a glimpse of what she could possibly be hiding in her room. "Just wanted to check up on you," Kai said looking at her.

"Oh, well everything's fine here!" she chuckled nervously looking back and forth at her boyfriend and brother.

Jay returned the chuckle. "So whatcha doin' Nya?"

"Oh nothing, just doing some last minute repairs on my Samurai suit," She started to open the door slowly behind her. "Gotta have it ready in case anything happens to Ninjago!"

Both Kai and Jay eyed her suspiciously.

"You sure nothing's bothering you Nya?" Jay asked looking at her curiously.

"Yeah, you don't seem like yourself," Kai said.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" She kept her smile. "Well gotta get back to work! This thing isn't going to fix itself!" Before the boys could do anything Nya shut the door with her inside and locked it.

"Few," She breathed. "That was close."

Outside, the two ninjas looked at each other.

"Nya's a strong girl," Kai said. "If there were something wrong, she'd tell us."

"Yeah," Jay nodded to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Nya turned and unlocked the door, opening it just a crack to peek out and make sure that Jay and Kai were gone, and that no one had followed them. As soon as she was sure no one was around, she crept out and headed for the control center of the Bounty. She needed for the ninja to think she was up to something in her room so she could have an all clear route to the Control room.

As she tiptoed to her destination she looked around cautiously making sure, even though she had made sure no one was around when she left, that she wasn't being followed.

Reaching the Control Room, she dashed for the computer and started to type away.

"I've gotta find out more about my mother," she said to herself as she continued typing. Searching her mothers name and cross referencing it with her fathers name and their old shop, "Four Weapons", only one web page came up.

"The Untold Legend of a group of girl ninja, called...The Gala Girls?" Nya clicked on the link and began to read.

Meanwhile Jay and Kai explained to the others that Nya was obviously hiding something, and that they needed help finding out what it was. They all agreed it was time to find out what Nya was up to.

They arrived at Nya's quarters only to find the door unlocked. Kai walked in first.

"Nya, you in hear?"

Cold and Zane followed, which left Jay.

As Jay walked in he noticed a photo of himself that he had signed and given to Nya for her birthday.

He ran up to it and picked it up. "YES! She still has it!" he cried with delight.

Everyone turned around and shushed him.

"Focus Jay, Nya could be in danger and your worried about a picture," Cole said as he continued his exploration.

Jay sighed. "Your right..." But before he could put the picture down, he dropped it and the back popped off. "Oh, no!" he cried. The others looked at him skeptically and he chuckled sheepishly, picking up the picture, as a piece of paper fell out an onto the floor. "No worries, I'll just...fix it...yeah!" he put it back in its place. "Good as new!" he chuckled again, admiring his work, as he placed his hand on his hips.

"Would you stop worrying about your picture...look," Kai pointed to the paper and Jay leaned down to pick it up.

"What could it be?" Zane questioned. "It is not unlike Nya to hide things, but it is not normally something like this," He explained taking the paper from Jay, not giving him a chance to look at it.

"Oh, come on," Jay complained.

"It seems to be," Zane looked at it. "A letter, from..." he didn't finish, just handed it to Kai.

Kai took one look at and his mouth dropped, eyes wide. "My mother!"


	4. Chapter 4

Kai stared in disbelief at the piece of paper he held loosely in his hand. He never knew his sister had anything from his mother. Actually, HE didn't have anything from his mother. The fact that Nya had kept this from him astounded him. Yes, she did keep secrets, but not stuff like this.

"Kai?" Zane snapped Kai out of his trance.

"Everything alright?" Cole asked, looking concerne.

"Whats it say, Kai?" Jay wondered.

Kai began to read out loud. "It says: I'm on my way to the "Gala Girls reunion." I'm so sorry to have to leave like this without telling the kids, but it could get dangerous, and if something were to happen to me, I wouldn't want them to worry. Please, keep this a secret from Nya and Kai.

Your Loving Wife, Neko,"

"Wow, your mother was a very strong woman, considering she left you two to go be with whoever the "Gala Girls" are," Cole said amazed.

"Yeah, I guess so," Kai said distantly, almost to himself. "But why wouldn't she tell us? I mean, I know we were only kids when she left, but we would have understood..."

"Do not worry Kai," Zane said, putting a hand on Kai's shoulder. "You did nothing wrong, do not feel down."

"Yeah!" Jay said. "And if she's still out there, we'll find her!" he put a hand in as if waiting for everyone else to do the same.

Cole put a hand in, and so did Zane, a hand still on Kai's shoulder. Kai looked at them.

"You know, you guys are right," he put his hand in. "We will find my mom!"

"That's the spirit!" Cole said. "Starting tomorrow we'll research all we can about your mother."

"We can do this," Jay said.

And with that, there was a resounding:

"Ninja-GO!"

Nya had finished her research for the day, and was heading back to her room when she heard the cries of confidence coming from the direction she was headed. Creeping across the hallway, she peeked in the door and say that they where hi-fiving, and about to walk out when Jay spotted her.

"Nya!" He cried with delight.

"Oh, hi guys," She walked in casually. "Um, what are you doing in my room?"

They all started to get flustered not knowing what to say.

"We were just straightening up!" Cole suggested.

"We were searching for our weapons!" Zane followed.

Nya looked at them in disbelief, raising an eyebrow.

Kay chuckled, "Nya, I was just looking for you," he put his hand on her arms and pushed her out the door. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the amusement park with me!"

"Um, sure!" Nya said. "That sounds like fun! You guys wanna come?" she looked over Jays shoulder at the guys.

"Nah, we'll stay here," Cole decided.

"Yeah, but not "here", here," Kai said pointing to the floor of the room, eyeing Cole and Zane.

"Of course. We will be...elsewhere," Zane said, as he, Kai and Cole scooted past Nya and Jay out the door.

"What was that all about?" Nya questioned Jay as they walked into the control room of The Bounty.

Chuckling again, Jay rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, nothing," he tried to find something to keep Nya's mind off of the incident so he pointed to some random thing and shouted.

"Oh, no, Nya! It's a..." He stopped, then finished. "tele...phone..."

Nya giggled and walked to the wheel.

"Don't worry Jay," She smiled at him. "Last time I checked, phones couldn't hurt people."


	5. Chapter 5

~A little while after Jay and Nya's departure~

"Phew," Cole walked down the hallway with Zane and Kai. "That was close."

"Tell me about it," Kai agreed. "If it weren't for Jay-" Kai was cut off by Zane.

"We would have been caught? Eliminated?"

"In big trouble," Cole put in.

"Definitely," Kai confirmed. "We just need to be more careful next time we go through Nya's room."

Cole chuckled. "Man, I knew you were protective of your sister Kai, but going through her stuff won't prove anything."

"It could very well prove she can kick our butts," Zane said. "She is becoming extremely skilled, and has progressed further than any of us without special training or the help of a Golden Weapon."

"I believe Zane has noticed some potential in Nya that Was not present when we first met," Sensei explained as the boys went up to the deck of the Bounty.

"Sensei, are you saying Nya is a potential ninja?" Kai asked curiously.

"But I thought you had to possess an elemental power to be a ninja," Zane said.

"Yeah," Cole agreed. "Not that Nya isn't a great fighter or anything."

"Indeed she is," Sensei continued. "Although her future is hard to read."

Kai sighed looking up at the sky. "I think there may be more to my sister than I thought."

* * *

"Jay look!" Nya squealed as the two came across the new roller coaster at the amusement park.

"Oh, no, Nya," Jay said as he held her hand. "Don't you remember what happened last time we went on a roller coaster?"

Nya looked at him remembering when the Serpantine had captured her and strapped her to the coaster car. "Well, yeah, but this time it'll be different," she smiled as he hung his head in ponderation. "I promisssse." She purposely held the "S" to give it that snake like sound.

He looked up at her and gave her his famous pout. "Ok," He gave in. "At least this time the Serpantine won't be here to hurt you, and I'll be right by your side to protect you."

Nya blushed. "Aw, your so sweet, Jay," The adorable couple went to get in line for the ride of their lives.


	6. Chapter 6

~In the ruins of the stone army~

"Hurry up and Ssssstart digging, boyss!" Skales commanded the Constrictai.

The Serpentine had been stuck in the underground ruins for a month now, pondering how to get out, when a thought suddenly came to Skales that he could make the Constrictai dig under the door and escape through a tunnel.

Receiving a nod, the Constrictai dove into the ground and began to dig. A few moments later they came up. "Massster," they reported. "There sseemsss to be ssome sssort of door in our way."

"Out of my way, foolssss," Skales plunged into the tunnel. "I'll sssee for myssself."

When Skales found the door, he looked it over. "Not another door!"

"Ssskalesss, look," The Fangpyre leader pointed to something on the door.

"What isss it?" Skales slithered over and gazed at the paragraph that graced the door.

"It sssaysss: By now, only four tribes of the Ssserpentine remain, the Fangpyre, Venimari, Hypnobri, ad Constrictai. Unite the four remaining sssstaffsss, and the ssssecret beyond to door ssshall be revealed." Skales read it out loud and all of the tribe leaders listened intently.

"What do you make of it Ssskalesss?"

"It'sss time we fought back boyssss," Skales said holding his staff in the air.

A resounding cheer sounded and all the other snakes looked down into the hole.

"Ssssoundsss like they're having fun," one said.

"Well why don't you join them?" another suggested and pushed him in the hole. He screamed as he fell in and the other one laughed.

Meanwhile the tribe leaders we're planning to open the door.

"I, Ssskalesss, as leader of the Sssserpentine, Unite the four remaining staffs and their power!" Skales shouted.

Nothing happened and The Constrictai leader tapped him on the shoulder. "Um, Ssskalesss, do you think you did it wrong?"

"Of courssse not!" Skales shouted again. "Give it ssssome time."

All of a sudden, the ground shook and the door opened slowly, as rocks crumbled and pebbles came down on the Serpentine.

Skales looked at the secret that the door kept, and his mouth dropped.

* * *

**Hey guys! If your reading this than you'll know that I'm going to have a contest. The person to guess what the secret behind the door is, will get they're choice between: 1. Their own OC in this Fanfiction. or 2. Their own Ninjago Fanfiction. Have funn! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Next!" shouted the Rides master of the roller coaster. Nya squealed and jumped in holding Jays hand, practically dragging him with her into the roller coaster.

"Oh I can't wait!" Nya said excitedly as she jumped up and down a little in her seat.

"Yeah," Jay said, a little less excitedly, grabbing onto the seatbelt/bar that held all the eagerly waiting passengers into the coaster cars.

"Something wrong?" Nya asked turning her attention to Jay who shook his head and smiled at her, subtly holding his stomach.

"No, everything's fine," he said leaning back into his seat, resting an arm on Nya's shoulder's and wrapping it loosely around her neck. She eyed him, raising an eyebrow.

"You sure, Jay?" She looked a little worried. "You don't look so good."

"I'll be fine," he chuckled nervously then looked away. "Ugh please be short!" he thought. The coaster started up and the terror for Jay began.

Screams erupted from above the clouds as the roller coaster did what a roller coaster does.

~after the roller coaster~

Jay stumbled off the cart. He felt sick before he got on the ride, but now he felt sick and dizzy.

"Uh, Nya?" Jay said weakly. "I'll be right back."

Nya nodded, "Ok."

She noticed Jay wasn't walking very straight because before he entered the near-by restaurant, he crashed into the pole, holding up the roof of the patio outside.

Nya winced and watched him go in. "Poor Jay," she said to herself.

"Nya, Nya can you hear me?" A buzzing audio came from her favorite ruby bracelet.

"I read you loud and clear, Kai," she responded. "Anything I can do for ya?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Kai said. "We need you to get back to Head Quarters right away, and bring Jay with you."

"Roger that!" Nya giggled. "Over and out!"

Jay came out of the building looking a lot less green and he strode over to where Nya was standing.

"Hey, Nya," he greeted. "Did I miss anything?"

"Yeah, Kai wants us back at the Bounty ASAP," Nya explained. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Jay replied, taking her hand. "Let's go!"

* * *

**Hello there again! The contest is still going on as of right now and there is only one person who has submitted an answer. Please submit your answer and look back at chapter 2 for the prizes if you guess correctly who/what is behind the door Skales discovered, while trying to escape!**

**Have fun! ~hearts~ Caroline**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guyssss! I am sad to say that my little contest that was started in chapter 7 has come to a close. I will say that I had SOOOOO MUCH FUN reading everyone's entrees, and am glad to announce: WE HAVE A WINNER! *WOOHOO! CUE THE NINJA AND THEIR PARTYING WAYS, CONFETTI, STREAMERS, AND CAKKKKKKEEEEEE!* Anyway, Bebe has successfully guessed that a new tribe of snakes has entered the building! (metaphorically speaking of course) Please enter what you'd like as a reward for your SPLENDIFERIFIC GUESSING in the comments box, after the chapter! Thank you! And never fear! There will be more contests to come!**

* * *

~Back underground~

Skales mouth gaped. A giant room full of Salmon colored snakes stood before him, two of which were guarding the door.

"Who daresss dissterb the Cobrin King?" One of them hissed in a low voice.

"I dare!" Skales shot up and looked them dead in the eye. "You will follow my every command."

Both guards looked at each other and laughed. "You do not know of the Cobrin race, do you?" One said still chuckling a little.

"We Cobrin cannot be hypnotized by our brethren like mosssst ssssnakessss, and we cannot be turned into Fang Pyre," The second continued.

The first on chimed in again. "We are the ultimate race of Sssserpentine, dessstined to fight off our mortal enemies, the-" He was cut off by the king.

"Sssssilence, fool!" He bellowed. "Do you wisssh for the lesssser of usssss to learn our ssssecret?"

The first guard hung his head. "Yessss Sssssire," He looked up quickly, and waved his hands in front of him. "I mean, No Ssssire."

"Very well then," The king looked at Skales curiously. "And how did you, assss lessssser tribessss essscape ssssso, effortlesssssly?"

Skales was taken aback by that, "lesssser tribessss" comment. "What do you mean lessssser tribesssss?" he spit.

"You are not like usssss, therefore you are conssssidered lesssser," Stated the Cobrin Kind simply. "For example," He gestured to his cave, now full of all the other tribe leaders and completely empty of his men. "You have all walked into a trap!" He slithered out of the room, and held up his staff. "Farewell, my puny-brained brethren."

The door closed fast. Too fast for any of them to escape.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Skales shouted once again, feeling as if his new life cycle was getting free, and then getting trapped again.

Once out of the pit, the Cobrin noticed the lackeys.

"Who are you sssssuppossssed to be?" A Constricti asked, cocking his head.

"What hasssss happened to Sssskalessss?" Another Venomari asked.

The Cobrin guard who Skales tried to hypnotize stared at the two. "You will follow our every command."

The now hypnotized Serpentine lackeys repeated the phrase. "We will follow your every command."

"Excellent!" The king shouted in triumph. "I will finally get my vengeance on those Gala Girls!" He laughed sinisterly, and was soon joined by all the Serpentine now under his rule.


	9. Chapter 9

~Somewhere on the dark island~

"Riki!" Screamed a girl from the ninja's old camp site, on the Dark Island. "Where did you put my router?"

"I didn't touch it Suki!" Riki shouted back, as she planted a flurry of punches and kicks on a wooden post, the girls used for training.

"Di!" Suki shouted again. "Where's my-" A black router was tossed in front of the brunette haired girl as a red head passed by. "Thanks!" Suki continued working on her super computer.

"Whatever," Dilara walked over to a lounge chair and sat down without giving the slightest glance up, engrossed in her book.

"Almost...finished..."Suki -also reffered to as Sue- spoke out loud to herself as she connected the last wire of her newly developed, homemade -well more like island made- super computer to the router. The lights on the router flickered weakly and a mechanical buzzing came from the computer. "YES! Girls we have lift off!" Sue shouted triumphantly.

This made Dilara look up, and as soon as she did, everything shut down. "Call me crazy," she choked back her chuckles. "But Huston, we have a problem."

Suki glared at Dilara as she smiled and went back to her book. "Huston we have a problem..." Sue mocked under her breath. Dilara heard though, and raised an eyebrow intimidatingly, not even having to look up for Suki to get the message.

Riki ran over. "Its ok Sue! You'll get it!"

"But- But-" Suki stuttered holding the router in her hands.

"Oh, no," Muttered Dilara as she shut her eyes and sighed. "Please tell me shes not gonna-" Suki began to ramble.

"It should have worked!"

"She is..."

"Suki its ok," Riki tried.

"No Riki, it is not ok! And ya wanna know why it is not ok?" Suki looked at her friend who was adorned with an aqua colored ninja suit. "Because it was supposed to work! But it doesn't, because little miss Darkness over there, cursed it! With one of her stupid spells from one of her stupid books!"

"I cannot curse things," Dilara stated simply. "Its just an elemental power."

"Yeah Suki," Riki nodded. "Dilara doesn't know magic."

As soon as Suki was about to throw the router against the computer, the girls heard a low cackling. They all looked up, and Sue looked at her router, which was now glowing, bright green.

"Green," She said to herself, nodding her headed slowly and tilting it to the side slightly. "Green means go."

"What did you tap into Sue?" Dilara tossed her book onto the chair and ran up to her friends, pulling her purple hood over her head. Sue and Riki did the same. Riki's aqua hood covered her blonde hair, and Sue's orange one left one strand of her thick, brunette locks out of her mask, that dangled next to her eyes.

"I don't know," She tapped away at the keyboard. "Wherever it is, I'm not getting a picture."

A voice came from the computer speakers. "I will finally get my vengeance on those pesky Gala Girls, if it the last think I do!"

The girls looked at each other wide-eyed. "You don't think..."Riki whispered.

"I think we all know **exactly **who that is," Dilara confirmed.

"You let him out didn't you!" Suki teased as she waved her hands in the air. "Using your magic!"

"Give it a rest Sue," Dilara rolled her eyes.

"Ok, Di," Suki grinned under her mask.

"Lets go, Gala Girls!"


	10. Chapter 10

~Destiny's Bounty~

"Kai," Cole, Lloyd, and Zane walked up to the steering wheel of the ship where their red hooded friend was standing. "Where are we going?" Lloyd asked.

"We're going to pick up Jay and my sister at Mega Monster Amusement Park," He said, not taking his eyes off of the sky.

"Why might that be?" Zane wondered putting a hand to his face. Cole chuckled then elbowed Lloyd in the chest.

"Probably to make sure Jay keeps his hands off of Nya," The two chuckled.

"Ok, you two," Kai looked back. "Make all the jokes you want, but I need them back for a mission."

"Is that so?" Lloyd looked suspiciously over Kai's shoulder as they flew over the amusement park. "Hey Kai, isn't that Jay and Nya?"

Cole looked to where Lloyd was pointing and snickered lightly to himself, getting what Lloyd had in mind. "O-Oh yeah, I see 'em...what are they doing down there? Are they...kissing?" He looked at Lloyd who was laughing his head off silently to himself as to not give them away. "Hey Lloyd would you call that kissing?"

Kai practically jumped when he heard this. "What?! Where!? Oh, when they get back on this ship I'm gonna-" Everyone broke out into a laughing fit. Kai looked around at his friends who were basically on the floor. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that you fell for their humorous joke," Zane said in between laughs.

"You should have seen your face!" Lloyd cried as he held his sides.

"Priceless!" Cole added.

After everyone stopped laughing Zane put his thinking face on again. "I did not know you humans could buy faces..."

Kai put in a little chuckle, as Cole explained, putting a hand on Zane's shoulder. "It's just an expression my nindroid friend."

The Bounty landed and the ninja soon met up with their friends.

"Hey guys," Jay said waving to them. "What are ya doin' here?" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Oh, nothing," Cole said crossing his arms and smiling ear to ear. "Just checkin' up on ya." Lloyd, Cole, and Zane held back their laughter.

"Oh, well we didn't need checking up on," Nya said. "We're just fine!"

"Yeah, just fine! So would you please go now!" He whispered to Kai.

"Jay this is about more than crashing your date," Kai said urgently, suddenly changing the mood.

"Well what is it?" Lloyd asked impatiently. "Zane was gonna teach me some new moves he learned while he was on vacation."

"Lloyd this is serious," Kai said looking him in the eye.

"Ok, Kai, you've said that about three times now," Nya said. "Just tell us what's going on."

"Well ninja," Kai started before he was interrupted by his sister who cleared her throat to remind him that she was not a ninja. "Sorry, sis...and samurai," He continued. "It looks like the Serpentine are back."

"What?" Cole cried in disbelief. "That's impossible!"

"Yeah," Zane agreed. "As far as my calculations are concerned, they are still trapped underground."

"Well, your calculations are wrong," Kai informed. "The news teams have been getting recent sightings of some Sepentine downtown."

"Well then lets go check it out!" Lloyd cried.

"I'm with ya, buddy!" Cole said.

"Count me in!" Zane nodded.

"I'll go if its alright with Kai," Nya offered.

"And I'll go if Nya's going!" Jay shouted.

"Great," Kai said. "Looks like were all headed for downtown Ninjago."


	11. Chapter 11

~In the city if Ninjago~

The group of Ninja, -and Samurai- walked over to their friend Dareth, who was frantically waving outside his dojo.

"Welcome back, Guys!" He said in his low voice. "And might I say, as the honorary brown ninja, master of hot air," He elbowed Nya and winked to make sure she remembered. "I welcome you to my humble dojo." He carried on about how he was the brown ninja and all, while Kai rolled his eyes as they all entered into the dojo.

"So I hear you're on some top secret mission to save the world from the Serpentine again," Dareth leaned in to whisper.

"Well you got part of that right," Cole rubbed the back of his neck.

"If it were top secret, then you wouldn't have known about it Dareth," Lloyd insisted.

"So what do you need from little old Dareth, eh?" He asked walking over to his trophy case and straightening one of the bronze ones out.

"Well," Kai looked at his team mates. "We thought we might bring you on our little investigation around Ninjago," He explained.

"Oh, Boy!" Dareth exclaimed. "My first real mission as the brown ninja!"

"Yeah," Nya couldn't believe that he actually bought that whole hot air bit.

"So where to first?" Dareth broke the awkward silence that coated the room.

"Right," Kai shook his head and focused again on his team. "We thought we'd go back to the Ninjago Museum of Natural History."

Zane nodded. "We might have been careless enough to leave behind a vital piece of information as to why the Serpentine might have been able to return."

"Well lets get going!" Dareth said enthusiastically. "We don't have all day!"

"Dareth's right," Cole agreed. "We'd better get a move on."

"Let's go!" Nya said.

~On the dark island~

Dilara saddled her dark purple dragon after she had finished feeding it. It bucked it's head a little, anxious to get flying. "Calm down, Mage," She said patting his head lightly.

"You guys almost ready?" She shouted to her team mates Riki and Sue.

"Ready!" Riki giggled as she took the reigns of her Powder blue dragon Mist.

"Sue you ready yet?" Dilara called impatiently to her remaining friend in orange.

"I'm coming Dilara!" She shouted back. "Geez, be patient, Di," She mumbled as she finished saddling up her bright orange dragon.

Hopping on she smiled and held the reigns. "Gust and I are ready to go!"

"Great!" Riki cried with excitement. "Last one there's a rotten dragon's egg!"

And with that she whipped the reigns and Mist shot into the air.

"Hey!" Suki tried not to grin as she called after Riki. "Wait up!" She took off after her.

"Ugh, you guys are such children," Dilara complained.

The girls were all laughing as they headed for Ninjago City. A perfect place to start their investigation.


	12. Chapter 12

~At the Ninjago Museum of National History~

"So what are we looking for?" Dareth questioned as he looked around the museum with much interest.

"Anything pertaining to the Serpentine's Third awakening," Cole suggested.

"Yeah," Lloyd sighed. "That first time was all my fault."

"Do not worry, Lloyd," Zane comforted his friend. "All is forgiven." Zane smiled at him and received a grin from the young blonde ninja.

"Ok, guys," Kai took command. "Lets start looking!"

Everyone spread out. Jay and Kai looked on the west side of the building, while Zane and Cole took the east wing. Nya and Lloyd teamed up, which left poor Dareth, "The Honorary Brown ninja, Master of Hot Air," all by himself. Being the klutz that he was, when he wasn't paying attention, Dareth bumped into a pedestal with a bunch of info on the Serpentine. As soon as he had, the plaque that had been nailed to the wooden pedestal broke off and fell on his head.

"Ow," Dareth complained rubbing his head. He looked at the plaque that had hit him then flipped it over to look at the back.

"Hey guys!" He shouted out to his friends who were scattered across the museum.

Everyone came rushing over to where Dareth had called out.

"What is it?" Cole asked panting a little from all the running.

"Did you find something?" Lloyd asked.

"Definitely!" Dareth ripped a piece of yellow-orange paper from the back of the plaque board and smiled triumphantly holding it in the air. "A two thousand year old coupon for a taco stand that used to be down the street!"

Everyone groaned loudly.

"What?" Dareth shrugged and scratched his head. "I thought it was pretty interesting..."

"Dareth," Kai scolded. "Next time you call us, make sure you call us for something of valued importance to our mission," He took the plank from him and continued. "We don't need to waste our time fawning over stupid two thousand year old coupons!"

Dareth hung his head.

"So like, if I do see something what do you want me to shout?" He asked.

"I don't know," Kai turned around, closed his eyes, and crossed his arms. "Something that's quick and gets to the point like..." He thought.

Dareth looked at the coupon he held in his hands, and turned it over, having a natural curiosity for the way things looked on the front and back. And with out that curiosity, he never would have noticed what he did, right there and then.

"Found something!"

"Yeah! That's it!" Kai said lighting up and turning around to see everyone huddled around Dareth. He too, soon went over to see what his friend had discovered on the back of that "Not so important" coupon, that now suddenly seemed very important.


	13. Chapter 13

Dareth read the writing on the back of the coupon carefully. "In order to find out more about what you seek, use this coupon."

"What?" Cole asked looking at everyone. "How are we supposed to use a two thousand year old taco coupon?"

Everyone shrugged. "Guess it's worth a shot," Nya said with a little chuckle.

"Yeah!" Jay said enthusiastically. "I've always wanted to try two thousand year old tacos!"

Everyone looked at him and he smiled sheepishly. "What? Everyone has different dreams..."

Kai sighed. "Guess Nya's right, I mean, what other options do we have?"

"None! That's why I suggest we go!" Cole shouted. "C'mon!"

They all followed Cole out of the museum, but left Dareth behind who continued to stare at the coupon, obviously in a daze. He noticed everyone leaving and shouted, still clinging to the bright orange slip in his hand and running after them.

"Hey! Wait for me!" He shouted.

* * *

~Landing on the outskirts of Ninjago City~

Sue, Riki, and Dilara landed just outside of Ninjago city, as to not cause a ruckus amongst the people who were enjoying their leisurely day. All three girls quickly dismounted their dragons, and started to the town. On entrance, the three comrades noticed the rag-tag group of friends that were now headed who knows where. Riki started to jump up and down at the sight of someone in particular.

"Sue, Di, look!" She pointed over to the girl in a red kimono, with short, straight, black hair. "She looks like Neko!"

Both Dilara and Sue looked a little curious and confusedly at their best friend who seemed to be making a big deal out of nothing.

"Um..."Sue started. "Who's Neko?"

"Yeah," Dilara agreed. "Is she some kind of secret friend of yours, Riki?"

"No, no, no! You have it all wrong! She was the leader of the Original group of Gala Girls, remember?" Riki looked at her friends, who still looked lost, then frowned. "Wow guys, do your history homework next time instead of copying off of me and forgetting everything the minute you get out of class."

Dilara and Sue fumed over what Riki had stated -although true- and started making accusations back.

"Well your not perfect either Riki!" Sue was the first to say anything.

"Oh yeah?" Riki challenged.

"Yeah!" Sue and Dilara cried in unison.

While the three continued bickering, Nya heard them and, being the peacemaker that she was, went over to work it out with them.

"I'll just be a second," She said before rushing off.

"Alright," Kai said waving. "See ya soon, sis."

"Bye, Nya!" Jay shouted over Kai's casual goodbye. "Be careful!"

Nya turned around to see Jay waving frantically. "I will!" She shouted back smiling.

Upon arriving, Nya could hear more clearly what they were arguing about, but it made no sense to her, so she decided to ask.

"Hey guys," She waved and smiled friendly. "What seems to the problem?"

Everyone stopped and looked at her. Riki was the first to react, as she was the only one who could remember that little history lesson she had shared with her friends earlier.

"Hi!" She said grinning, and pulling her aqua colored mask back. "I guess we'd better introduce ourselves before we get other matters settled," She glared at the others as if to say: _"She could be of some help to us. Don't screw this up!" _"I'm Riki, and these are my team mates, Dilara," She nodded towards Nya. "And Suki, but most people call her Sue," Sue waved, also removing her mask, to reveal her brunette locks.

"Nice meeting you guys," Nya started. "I'm Nya!"

"Really?" Riki said tilting her head slightly. "Because you look a lot like somebody we know!"

"Yeah, what was her name..."Sue thought about it and Dilara just rolled her eyes.

"Neko, Sue. It was Neko."

"Oh yeah! That's the name!" Nodding, she turned back to Nya.

"My mother's name was Neko," Nya said. "But how would you know my mother?"

"Well, ya see, Nya," You mother used to be a Gala Girl!" Riki exclaimed.

"What's a Gala Girl?" Nya asked, a little bewildered.

"It's a group of girl Ninja, that was started by your mother," Riki continued, being the only one who knew about this. "We are decedents of the three other members of the Gala Girls group."

"Really?" Nya sounded slightly interested.

"Yeah!" Sue chimed in. "And being the leader of this generation of Gala Girls I say, since your the descendent of the past generations leader, you should join us!" Both Dilara and Riki nodded their heads in agreement.

"Please, please, please?" Riki pleaded. "It would be so much more fun with all four of us together!"

"Well," Nya thought. "I guess I could with all the training I've been doing over at the dojo, and on the Bounty..." She did want to see what it was like being a ninja and all, but she couldn't just leave her friends and brother behind. Could she?

"You don't have to give us and answer now," Dilara said walking forward and putting a hand on Nya's shoulder. "Just put it into consideration for the time being."

"Ok," Nya looked at all the girls in front of her. "I will!"

"Nya!" Jay shouted from a little ways away. "Where are you?"

Looking back at her friends, Nya could see her boyfriend shouting for her.

"I'd better get going," Nya said heading back. "But I will defiantly consider it!" She ran back leaving the three girls to their investigation for their long lost enemy.

"Bye-ya!" Riki shouted after her waving and smiling. She turned back to Sue and Dilara and looked at them hopefully. "I sure hope she decides to join!"

"Me too Riki," Sue nodded then looked back a Nya. "Me too."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait guys! I feel really bad for leaving you hanging at such an awful place like that! Anyway, sorry if this chapter was kinda boring, I've been having the worst case of writers block and school is coming up, so don't be surprised if I don't update as much as I used to when I began the story. Just remember I haven't forgotten about this and you guys, I'm just REALLY BUSY! I might need some reminders though to continue so if you absolutely cannot wait another second without exploding, PM me and ill get back to it as soon Thanks and have a SUUUUPER DAY! (or night, ya know, whatever!)**


	14. Chapter 14

~At the taco stand~

The ninja were all stunned when they read the sign above the supposedly two thousand year old taco stand.

"The Two Thousand Year Old Taco Stand," Jay read.

"Open since the year...two thousand," Kai finished and Jay let out a groan.

"So I'm **not** going to get my two thousand year old taco?"

"Jay!" The guys all cried in unison.

"Alright, alright," Jay held his hands out in surrender. "Thirteen year old tacos are just fine," He smiled cheekily and all the others could do was smack a palm to their face. Jay strolled up to the front of the small wooden stand, and rested his elbow on the counter. An older woman had her back turned when Jay spoke.

"I'll take three of your finest tacos, please," He spoke casually, but lost it when the woman turned around to face him.

"Oh, Jay sweet heart! So nice to see ya!" Edna, Jay's mom, cried as she came out from behind the counter followed by Ed, Jay's dad.

"Oh son! It's been so long!" Ed and Edna embraced their son in a tight hug.

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?" Jay asked in a bit of shock.

"Oh, we just couldn't stay in that junk yard a second longer," Edna explained letting Jay breathe.

"So we thought we'd buy out this taco stand in your honor!" Ed continued.

Jay looked around the stand, but saw nothing that had to do with him -although relieving- he thought he might ask anyway.

"But, there's nothing here about-" He was cut off by his dad pushing a button he had pulled out of his pocket. As soon as Ed had pressed it, the top of the stand opened up, and a huge picture of Jay stood on the top. As if that weren't bad enough, hundreds of strands of neon lights suddenly began to glow and everyone covered their eyes.

"Mom! Dad!" Jay cried. "Put it away!"

"Yeah," Kai agreed. "Before we all become blind!"

"Oh, sorry," Edna apologized and snatched the remote from her husband, and pressing the off button.

"Phew," Nya breathed out as she put her hands down. "That's quite a set up ya got there," Nya walked up to Edna.

"Only the best for our son!" Ed said snatching the remote from Edna and stuffing it back in his pocket.

"So what do you need?" Edna asked.

"Well," Cole started.

"We are here merely because we seek information," Zane finished.

"Yeah, about that," Kai continued, "Have you seen anything unusual lately?"

"Not that I can think of," Edna thought to herself. "What about you Ed?"

"Nope, nothing out of the ordinary around these parts."

"Ok, thanks for your help, but we really gotta go!" Jay said hastily trying to push everyone out of the vicinity of his parents.

"Well maybe we could help ya!" Ed offered. "Ya can't go running around, fighting who knows what on an empty stomach!"

"That's right," Edna agreed. "Now you kids sit down and we'll getcha some food!"


	15. Chapter 15

~In the Museum~

"Hey guys!" Riki called as she gingerly picked up the plaque that had hit Dareth just before they had arrived. Her companions came over and gazed upon the engraving that graced the wooden surface of the plaque. Dareth was obviously to engrossed in his discovery of the coupon to actually continue his investigation of the plaque.

"What is it?" Suki asked curiously.

"Well," Dilara scanned the carving, and pointed to it, her other hand on her chin. "I think its a message, or a prophecy of sorts," before continuing, she smirked at Sue, to whom she knew would give the most reaction to her little clueless façade. "but I could be wrong.

Sue just glared at Dilara. "Your hilarious, Di, now can we get a move on here! Dragar could be rounding up his little Cobrinian troops and planning an invasion on Ninjago City and all you wanna do is sit around and joke!"

"Chill out, hot-head," Dilara held her hands out in front of her. "I understand how important catching the Cobrins are to you," She put a hand on Suki's shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry, we'll catch them."

"So what's it say, Riki?" Sue asked turning her head to look at her friend in aqua.

Riki cleared her throat before reading. "It says: The four original warriors of the Gala Girls were not powerful enough to defeat the Cobrin, only seal them away," Before she could continue Sue cut in.

"We already know that."

Dilara nodded in agreement. "That's why we're here."

"Riki nodded as well. "Right," She continued. "The offspring of those warriors will be born with enough strength, power, and stamina to finally defeat them, once in for all," Again she was cut off.

"Yes! Strength, power, and stamina!" Sue's fist shot in the air. Riki glared and cleared her throat once more to get Sue's attention. Suki giggled sheepishly. "Sorry, please continue."

"All four of the second generation Gala Girls must be present before the battle between the Cobrin tribe and the Galas can commence," Riki flipped it over. "Hmm, I guess that's it..."

"Wait, did it say all four of the girls will need to be present?" Dilara asked raising an eyebrow.

Riki looked back and nodded to herself. "Yes, all four second generation Gala Girls must be present for our victory against Dagar and his tribe."

"Well whose the last member of our team?" Sue asked with her hands on her hips. Both Dilara and Riki stared unbelievingly at Sue, who in return, lifted her hands up and shrugged her shoulders. "What?"

The two girls walked out and Dilara grabbed Suki's arm, dragging her with them. "Come on, slow poke."

All Suki could do was shout. "Hey!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Long time, eh? I started school a week ago, and have been getting SOO MUCH DANG HOMEWORK, so it's been hard to update. I hope none of you have exploded in my absence, but fear no longer! Here is an update that will begin the mind-blowing! Or in this case, should I say "blue-ing"!**

* * *

~Still At The Taco Stand~

The ninja and their Samurai companion/girlfriend/sister, were on their way back to the museum, when all of a sudden they tan into three strange girls, they had never seen around Ninjago before. One was slightly shorter than the others, with light blonde hair, an aqua blue head band, a green tee, jean skirt and blue sneakers. The second one was easily the tallest out of the three, and had bright red hair down to her shoulders, and wore a plum colored sweat shirt, black shorts, and flats. The last girl was in high tops and an orange tank with a star on the front, and a one on the back. She had her long brown hair pulled back into a pony tail and glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose.

The brunette waved as she strode over, followed by what seemed to be her best friends. The blonde one just looked like she had sucked all the excitement from her friends being as the red head had no expression adorning her facial features.

"Hey!" The girl said finally reaching the taco stand to join the ninjas. "It's a pleasure to meet you guys!"

The guys looked at each other and Kai leaned over to whisper to Jay. "Fans?" All Jay could do was shrug.

"Why hello," Zane greeted, walking closer. "And who might you be?"

The blonde one jumped out from behind Cole, -which scared the crap out of him- and introduced them. "I'm Riki! And these are my girls, Suki," She pointed to the brunette. "And Dilara," She then moved her finger to point at the red head.

Every one greeted them with a smile, and were all too busy to pay any attention to Lloyd, who was skillfully slipping away. All were too busy, but Nya. Nya left the girls and decided to follow Lloyd to see what was up.

Kai -being the leader- decided it was his turn to do the introducing. "My name's Kai, and this is-" Dareth cut him off and went up to shake there hands.

"Dareth, its Dareth. And its a pleasure to meet you!" He said excitedly, but was trying to sound cool at the same time.

"Well, as long as we're introducing ourselves," Cole spoke up. "The names Cole!"

"And I am Zane," The white ninja explained.

"Hey!" Jay shouted tapping a foot, putting a pout on his face.

"Dareth's not even officially part of the team and you forget a part of the team?" The girls laughed -well all except Dilara- and Jay walked forward. "The names Jay!"

"Well I guess that's everyone..." Kai said.

"Wait," Cole said. "Where are Nya and Lloyd?"

"Lloyd?" Riki asked tentatively.

"Yeah," Jay nodded in confirmation.

"He's the most important member of the team," Kai explained, as Riki slowly nodded her head and thought to herself.

"We should probably go look for them," Jay said sounding a bit worried.

"I agree," Cole said, Kai nodding.

"Then we'll come too," Dilara finally spoke, which was odd for the others.

"It is settled then," Zane confirmed. "We will all go look for Nya and Lloyd together."

~Behind the Taco Stand~

"Nya!" Lloyd spotted her and whispered, not wanting to be found.

"Lloyd," Nya finally caught up with the green ninja. "Is something bothering you?"

Lloyd looked down, not really wanting to answer the question, but to Nya, he awkward silence was good enough.

"Lloyd, I'm your friend," She explained. "You can tell me."

"Well," Lloyd looked up, but not at Nya. "That blonde girl..." He started, almost as if he were talking to himself.

"Yeah, she looks oddly like you Lloyd..." Nya noted. "What about her.

"Riki," Lloyd said looking at Nya seriously. "Her name is Riki."

"What?" Nya tilted her head, a little confused. "But, how do you know that, Lloyd?"

He sighed and looked out into the sky before speaking. "Nya, I'm about to tell you something that you can never repeat to anyone." Lloyd explained. "Not Jay, not Kai, or any of the others. Not even my uncle or parents."

"Ok, Nya nodded in agreement. "I won't."

"That girl," Lloyd corrected himself. "Riki, is my sister."


	17. Chapter 17

Nya looked at Lloyd in disbelief. It took a few moments for the thought to process correctly, and in that short time span, nothing else was said.

"But, Lloyd," Nya began, still questioning herself on if she had heard him right, or if she was just going deaf. The idea had occurred to her on more than one occasion, because seriously, she did live with a group of the loudest boys on earth. Not that she didn't like hanging out with them, but something just seemed to be missing in her life ever since her mom went missing. These thoughts sent her head spiraling towards the option of leaving all this behind, and joining the Gala Girls.

"Nya, are you alright?" Lloyd waved his hands in front of Nya's face. That snapped her back to earth. "Were you gonna say something or what?"

"I thought you were an only child."

Lloyd let out a heavy sigh. "Well, I did, too, but that all changed when my parents told me about Riki."

"Oh," Nya started to think again, and she was glad when the large rag tag group of now male and female ninja had arrived.

"Hey guy-" Riki began, but stopped when she saw Lloyd. "So it's true," She started again. "Long time no see."

Lloyd didn't respond. He hadn't been on too good of terms with his sister the last time they had seen each other.

"Riki, you know Lloyd?" Cole asked walking closer to her.

"It's a bit complicated actually..." Riki said thoughtfully to herself as she stared at the ground. "I don't think now is the best time for that though," When she looked up her voice suddenly got urgent. "Look!" She pointed and everyone's eye's followed.

"What?" Lloyd noticed all the looks were directed at him. "What?"

Jay made a little squeaky noise and pointed. "Turn around."

Lloyd did so, cautiously, and what he saw, was not pleasant. "Snakes. Why does it always have to be snakes."

* * *

"We've got this!" Dilara whispered, nodding to her team mates, Sue and Riki, who pulled their hoods over their heads and ducked behind the buildings to keep from compromising their position.

"We're coming, too," Kai stated, as he and his team pulled their hoods on too, and followed the Galas to the center of Ninjago City.

"What do you suppose they want?" Riki whispered rhetorically.

"Oh I dunno, power, revenge, Ninjago City?" Jay spouted off, but was shushed by everyone.

"What's our plan of attack?" Sue asked seriously.

"Might I suggest a sneak attack?" Zane tried.

"Sounds good to me," Cole agreed, and everyone else nodded as well.

"But how are we going to get over there," Dilara questioned pointing to the middle of the city where the Cobrins had surfaced. (and not subtly at that.)

"We sneak," Sue said rolling her eyes. "That's why its called a "Sneak Attack"." She darted a couple meters and hid in the shadows of another building.

"Well, you heard her," Kai gestured for everyone to follow.

After a few minutes of sneaking around, the group had made excellent progress in their advancements. When they where about to strike, they all heard a crash and turned around to see Jay standing in the midst of a smashed pot. They all gave him a look of annoyance.

"Jay, keep it down! Do you wanna get us caught?" Kai whispered harshly.

"Would you listen to your own advice?" Suki turned to look at Kai. "Your just as bad!"

"No, I'm trying to keep everyone from getting caught by the Serpentine!"

"Well your just making it worse!"

They continued arguing until Dilara stepped in. "Would you two be quiet!"

They were both silenced and Suki turned her back to Kai. "Hmph!"

From their position in the Alley, they could hear some of the Serpentine Lackeys conversing just a few meters away.

"Did you hear sssssomething?" One of the Hypnobrai asked the Fangpyre.

"No, did you?"

"Yeah, I thought I heard voicccess..."

The Fangpyre hit the Hypnobrai upside the head. "You nit-wit! There'ssss no one in milesss of thissss place! They all got sssscared and ran off to who knowsssss where!"

"That'ssss right," A giant pink Serpentine Slithered up to them, and they stood at attention.

"Who's that?" Kai asked nobody in particular. He was actually asking himself. He doubted if anyone actually knew.

"That's King Dagar," Dilara explained.

"King Dagar?" Kai asked.

"Yes, He's the leader of the Cobrin tribe," Riki explained, a little fear rising in her voice.

"Well King Dagar- He's-" Suki was trying to explain when she was cut off by someone laughing.

"Pink?" Jay Chortled. "What kind of Serpentine would want to be pink?"

"Was he this way when I was pink?" Zane asked.

Cole shook his head and put a hand on Zane's shoulder. "We were all that way when you were pink, Pinkie."

"Would you guys be** QUIET!**" Dilara raised her voice. "You're going to get us-"

"Caught? Why, yes Dilara, you are most certainly right about that," Dagar's voice chuckled and all faces dropped.

* * *

**Hey guys! Long time no read! I'M SOOO SORRY! I've had homework and football games and dances and stuff like that so please forgive me! I hope you don't hate me I know it's been a while! So here's a new chapter for you and I hope that it won't take me as long to update next time! AGAIN: PLEASE FORGIVE MEH! And I have some ideas for holidays about taking a little break from this "On the Edge With Suspense" Theme and putting in a little short Halloween and/or Christmas Special(s)! LMK what you guys think about that because...I have ideas (MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH! Sorry...got a little bit carried away!) ANYWAY: Its nice to be back, and I hope to hear from you guys soon! OH! And don't worry Bebe, I haven't forgotten about you winning that contest! Just be patient for a little while longer and it'll be worth it! **

**~Love Ya!**


End file.
